


Harry Lokison the Trickster's Heir by dglsprincess105

by SisterZadist



Category: Harry potter avengers crossover - Fandom
Genre: Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-06
Updated: 2019-05-06
Packaged: 2020-02-27 07:51:42
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 35
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18734773
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SisterZadist/pseuds/SisterZadist
Summary: I would love someone to pick this story up and finish it, giving credit to the original author of course, dglsprincess105. She has not been on in years. I really love her story, Harry Lokison the Trickster's Heir, but it is incomplete, it is not only Harry potter and the Avengers, it also has X-Men, doc Doom, other super villains. I recommend reading it.





	Harry Lokison the Trickster's Heir by dglsprincess105

**Author's Note:**

  * For [dglsprincess105](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=dglsprincess105).



Harry Lokison the Trickster's Heir by dglsprincess105, it is on the fanfiction website. I issue a challenge to finish this work, if you do decide to continue the story please let me know, thankyou  
-SisterZadist


End file.
